Langschweif
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Schüler: Krieger: Ältester: |namenl=Unbekannt Langschweif (Longtail) Langschweif (Longtail) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Halbschwestern: Halbbrüder: |Familiem=Robinwing Flickenpelz Buntgesicht, Frostfell Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote, Graustreif |Mentor=Dunkelstreif |Schüler=Wieselpfote, Rauchfell, Schlammfell |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Battles of the Clans, Secrets of the Clans, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen'' |verstorben=''The Last Hope}} '''Langschweif' (Original: Longtail) ist ein Kater mit mageren Schultern, hellen, silbernem Fell und schwarzen Streifen. Sein linkes Ohr hat einen V-förmigen Riss an der Spitze und er ist blind. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Langschweif ist ein junger Krieger des DonnerClans. Er ist der Erste, der sich über Sammys Herkunft als Hauskätzchen lustig macht, obwohl er erst vor zwei Monden zum Krieger ernannt worden ist. Da die anderen Katzen ihn mehr oder weniger unterstützen, macht er weiter, bis Sammy ihn schließlich, zu Langschweifs Überraschung, angreift. Im Kampf zwischen Sammy und Langschweif, den letzterer verliert, entreißt er Sammy sein Halsband. Eine V-förmige Narbe am Ohr erinnert Langschweif an dieses Ereignis. :Langschweif ist ein großer Befürworter Tigerkralles und glaubt ihm sofort, dass Rabenpfote ein Verräter ist. Feuer und Eis :Langschweif bekommt mit Wieselpfote seinen ersten Schüler, welchen er sehr mag. Außerdem bewacht er Blausterns Bau, als diese an Grünem Husten erkrankt. Als Feuerherz Wolkenjunge zum DonnerClan bringt, ist Langschweif ihm gegenüber genauso unfreundlich wie zu Feuerherz. Als Braunstern und seine Streuner angreifen, befindet er sich gerade auf einer Patrouille mit Blaustern. Er kämpft in der Schlacht auf dem WindClan-Gebiet mit. Geheimnis des Waldes :Langschweif rettet Feuerherz, als dieser fast im Fluss ertrinkt. Außerdem ist er nicht begeistert davon, dass Graustreif mit Silberfluss Junge bekommen hat. Er ist wütend, dass Graustreif keine Strafe bekommt. Als Tigerkralle von Blaustern verbannt wird, fordert Tigerkralle ihn auf, mit ihm ins Exil zu ziehen. Doch Langschweif beweist seine Loyalität zu seinem Clan und lehnt das Angebot ab, obwohl Feuerherz seinen Angstgeruch wahrnehmen kann und denkt, dass der silberne Kater ein Feigling ist. Vor dem Sturm :Als der DonnerClan zur Großen Versammlung geht, bleibt er, zusammen mit Dunkelstreif und Borkenpelz, im Lager zurück. Während dem Feuer helfen er und Mausefell, Glanzfells Junge in Sicherheit zu bringen. Gefährliche Spuren :Als die Hundemeute den DonnerClan bedroht, berichtet Langschweif seinem Zweiten Anführer Feuerherz, dass Tigerstern die Meute füttert. Feuerherz denkt erst, dass Langschweif etwas mit Tigerstern geplant hat, und will ihm nicht zuhören, schließlich tut er es aber doch. Außerdem geht Langschweif der Tod seines Schülers Wieselpfote durch die Hunde sehr nahe, für den er Feuerherz verantwortlich macht. Stunde der Finsternis :Als Dunkelstreif verbannt wird und Rauchpfote keinen Mentor mehr hat, übernimmt Langschweif deren Ausbildung. Beim Kampf gegen den BlutClan ist er auch dabei, weil er endlich weiß, wohin sein Herz gehört. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Zwischen ''Stunde der Finsternis und Feuersterns Mission wird er der Mentor von Schlammpfote, doch als ein Kaninchen Langschweif beim Jagen die Augen zerkratzt, kann er die Ausbildung von Schlammpfote nicht weiterführen, sodass er Dornenkralle den Schüler übergeben muss. Die beiden haben ein enges und gutes Verhältnis. Er zieht nun in den Bau der Ältesten. Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Langschweif unterhält sich mit Fleckenschweif im Bau der Ältesten. Er begrüßt Brombeerkralle, als dieser den Bau betritt und fragt ihn, was sie für ihn tun können. :Sein ehemaliger Schüler Schlammpfote ist zum Krieger Schlammfell ernannt worden. :Eichhornpfote erwähnt, dass er den Appetit eines verhungernden Fuchses hat und Rußpelz sagt, dass sie all ihr Schöllkraut aufgebraucht hat, um Langschweifs Augen zu behandeln. Mondschein : Langschweif wird indirekt erwähnt, als die Ältesten Tupfenschweif begraben. Morgenröte :Er bemerkt als erster, dass eine WindClan-Patrouille zu den Sonnenfelsen läuft. Als er erfährt, dass Schmutzfell im sterben liegt, will er mit Frostfell und Fleckenschweif im Wald bleiben, da er blind ist und nur eine Belastung wäre. Aber Feuerstern überredet ihn, dass er mitkommen sollte, da er noch so jung ist und man zwei Krieger aussenden kann, die ihm bei der Großen Reise helfen. Er stimmt zu und macht sich mit dem SchattenClan auf den Weg zum WindClan-Territorium. Beim Weg durch das Gebirge muss er oft unterstützt werden. Sternenglanz :Er kommt zusammen mit den anderen am See an. Als Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle den DonnerClan zum neuen Lager führen, wird es schwierig, da sie erst einen Bach überqueren müssen. Doch er schafft es und als sie im Lager ankommen und Goldblüte ihm den Felsenkessel beschreibt, findet er, dass dieses Lager schön ist. Als Mausefell und Goldblüte Bauchschmerzen von Mottenflügels vergiftetem Wasser bekommen, macht Blattpfote sich Sorgen, dass auch er welche bekommen könnte. Doch Ampferschweif sagt zu ihr, dass Langschweif schläft und sie ihn jetzt besser nicht aufwecken sollte, da er gesund aussehe. Als er später wach wird, sagt er zu Rußpelz und Blattpfote, dass er nur ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen hätte. Dämmerung :Beim Angiff der Dachse versteckt er sich in Feuersterns Bau, aber er sagt, dass auch er einem Dachs Schaden zufügen kann. Goldblüte und Mausefell helfen ihm, sich trotz seiner Blindheit zurechtzufinden. In dem Kampf mit den Dachsen stirbt sein ehemaliger Schüler Schlammfell. Er selber kämpft mit Goldblüte und Mausefell gegen einen Dachs. Sonnenuntergang :Er kommt mit den Ältesten aus Feuersterns Bau. Auch er kämpft gegen einen Dachs. Er meint, dass er für einen Dachskampf nicht sehen müsste, da sie ja so stinken würden. Nach dem Angriff den Dachse trägt er gemeinsam mit den anderen Ältesten und Regenpelz die verstorbenen Katzen Rußpelz und Schlammfell weg. Er stellt sich gegen Feuersterns Entscheidung, Bach und Sturmpelz endgültig in den Clan aufzunehmen. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Langschweif sagt, dass er bei Häherpfotes Ausbildung helfen wird, da er ebenfalls blind ist wie er. Häherpfote denkt jedoch, dass Langschweifs Blindheit nicht mit der seinen zu vergleichen sei, da er schon seit seiner Geburt daran gewöhnt ist. :Langschweif fällt auf, dass Mausefell krank ist und macht sich Sorgen um sie. Dank ihm hat Häherpfote feststellen können, dass sie Grünen Husten hat. Fluss der Finsternis :Er hat einen entzündeten Zeckenbiss, den Blattsee behandelt. Verbannt :Er und Mausefell sind auf der Kriegerzeremonie von Beerennase, Mausbart und Haselschweif. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er setzt sich vor den Bau, wo ihn Mausefell hinfolgt. Er meint das er kein Aufpasser braucht. Als er Hunger hat bringt ihn Eispfote ihre erste gefangene Wühlmaus. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :Gemeinsam mit Dunkelstreif geht er in der Blattleere auf eine Jagdpatrouille. Als er ein fettes Eichhörnchen fängt, überredet Dunkelstreif ihn dazu, davon zu essen, bevor der Clan versorgt wird, da die Krieger das Wichtigste im Clan seien und zuerst Nahrung bräuchten, um stark zu bleiben. Dunkelstreif meint, dass sie viel besser jagen könnten, wenn sie frisch gestärkt wären. Beide brechen somit das Gesetz der Krieger. Nach dem Eichhörnchen haben sie jedoch kein Jagdglück mehr und kehren mit weniger Beute ins Lager zurück. Als sie dort ankommen, stirbt Mohnknospe gerade an Grünem Husten, weil sie nicht früh genug mit Frischbeute versorgt worden ist. Langschweif macht sich schwere Vorwürfe, die Dunkelstreif ihm jedoch auszureden versucht. Es tut Langschweif sehr leid, dass Mohnknospe gestorben ist und gibt sich und Dunkelstreif die Schuld an ihrem Tod, sein Jagdgefährte verbietet ihm aber, es dem Clan zu sagen. Im Stillen entschuldigt Langschweif sich, doch er weiß, dass es zu spät ist und eine Stimme flüstert ihm ''Zu spät zu. Mistystar's Omen : }} Familie *Mutter: Robinwing *Vater: Flickenpelz *Halbschwestern: Buntgesicht, Frostfell *Halbbrüder: Graustreif, Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote *Tante: Leopardenfuß, Tüpfelblatt, Glanzfell *Onkel: Rotschweif *Cousinen: Ampferschweif, Nightkit, Mistkit, Sandsturm *Cousins: Tigerstern, Dunkelstreif, Schlammfell, Regenpelz Sonstiges *Er hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da sein Vater Flickenpelz der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt ist. *Obwohl er sein Augenlicht eigentlich vollständig verloren hat, wird er ab ''Mitternacht in den Hierarchien als fast blind beschrieben. Quellen en:Longtailfr:Longue Plumecs:Dlouhýfi:Pitkähäntä Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere